


Please

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor can’t keep their relationship a secret forever. A series of conversations, a frequently highly embarrassed Time Lord, and a number of very amused humans – including one Jackie Tyler. Fun and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No!”

“Pretty please with a ravillian sungoberry on the top?”

“Ja-ack…” the Doctor growls warningly, biting his lover’s neck just enough to make Jack feel each individual tooth digging into his skin. It’s a classic alpha-male assertion of dominance. It sends lustful tingles down Jack's spine. His toes curl with pleasure.

“Pleeeaase?” If the Doctor’s trying to make him stop wheedling, he’s going about it the wrong way.

The Doctor growls, and in one fluid movement pushes himself up from the bed and straddles Jack’s hips. “It’s not up for discussion, Jack.”

“But look!” Jack fishes the holocatalog from his nightstand and shoves it at the Doctor. “They have gorgeous beaches! And warm snow! And hot springs! Each in its own cave, totally private! One hundred and sixty-seven different kinds of pleasure suites to choose from! Including…” he quickly flicks through the holographic images by sliding his finger along the touchpad “A zero-gravity one!” He leers at his lover, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The Doctor’s gaze lingers on the image just long enough to let Jack know he’s interested, then he impatiently shoves the catalog off the bed. “Jack! We’re not going to Rotico Prime, and that’s final!”

Jack pushes out his bottom lip in a pout, trying his best puppy-dog eyes. This always works for Rose. “But why not? I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.” He makes his voice turn sultry. “I’ll make sure of it.”

The Doctor lightly pinches Jack’s nipple, making him squirm, but in a good way. “I don’t doubt that you would, lad.” For a moment, he looks almost regretful. “But we can’t. What would we tell Rose?”

Jack sighs inwardly. He knew they’d come down to this again. “Oh, I don’t know. How about… the truth?”

“Yeah, that’s bloody great. ‘Oh Rose, we’ve been shagging behind your back for two weeks, and by the way, now we want to shove off to a resort planet entirely dedicated to sex so we can do it in new and exciting ways – you don’t mind hanging ‘round the TARDIS by yourself for a bit, do you?’ That’ll go over well.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Well, the first part wouldn’t be a problem if we’d told her right away like I said.”

The Doctor sighs. He leans forward, putting one hand on the pillow on each side of Jack’s head to take some of his weight off him, and kisses his lover deeply. “I want to tell her, Jack. When the moment’s right.”

Jack sighs, too, and gently rubs his cheek against the Doctor’s. “I know you do. Really. I’m not making you a ‘You’re embarrassed about our love’-scene, I swear. I just don’t think the moment is going to be any better after we’ve lied to her for weeks.”

“It’s not lying!”

Jack raises an eyebrow.

“It’s not! I’ve never lied to Rose. The words ‘I’m not shagging Jack’ have never crossed my lips.” He looks affronted – or desperate to convince himself. Hard to tell.

“Ever heard of lying by omission?”

The Time Lord looks away. “I’m just worried she might take it badly. She feels really close to us.”

“Duh. She _is_ really close to us. You don’t love her one bit less just because you love me.” The Doctor has such quaint notions of relationships between people sometimes. Jack wishes he knew more about Gallifreyan society.

The Doctor nods. “’course not! But what if she thinks that? She’s from a very conservative century. What if she thinks she’ll matter less to me now that I’ve found someone I…” He can’t finish the sentence and glances at Jack apologetically.

Jack just grins. He knows the feelings are there. Doesn’t matter to him if the Doctor can say it. “You’ll just have to show her, hm? That she’s still special to you.” He turns his head and playfully nuzzles the Doctor’s wrist. “Think of something nice to do for her?”

“Like asking her to hang around the TARDIS on her own while the two of us are enjoying the special accommodations on Rotico Prime?”

Jack makes a face. “Time machine, remember? We can do something special with Rose first and still make our booki-” He bites his lips. Damn, he hadn’t meant to mention that yet.

The Time Lord’s looking at him sharply. “Booking. You’ve already made a booking.”

Jack gulps. “Well, I figured I’d talk you into it eventually. I can be very persuasive.” He gives the Doctor the brilliant smile that has gotten him out of trouble so many times in his life.

The Doctor’s frown tells him it’s not going to work this time. “Oh, I know that only too well. Also know that you know how much I hate being pushed into things.” With a fiendish grin, the Doctor shifts his body back so his full weight is resting on Jack’s hips again, pinning him to the bed. He slowly slides his hands down Jack’s body, letting them come to rest on two terribly ticklish spots on Jack’s sides. “Now, what do you think would be an appropriate punishment for going behind my back, huh?” He starts rubbing his index fingers in small circles very slowly, grinning wolfishly.

Jack chuckles – it’s a manly chuckle, dammit, he’s not giggling – and squirms. “All right, all right – but at least think about it, okay?”

The Doctor’s grin widens. “All in good time, my lad. Got something else to think about right now.” He pointedly stares at his hands on Jack’s sides.

Jack knows a divertive tactic when he sees one, but pinned to the bed as he is, there’s not a whole lot he can do about it. He grins at the Doctor sassily, flexing his abs in a way that always gets his lover’s attention. Just because he’s in for it now doesn’t mean he has to give up on his primary objective.

There’s a lot more giggling and squirming, followed by a wide array of other sounds of pleasure, and by the time the Doctor leaves his sleeping lover’s bed to take care of some maintenance chores, he’s somehow promised to tell Rose the truth first thing tomorrow and, if she doesn’t react too badly, broach the Rotico Prime subject with her. He shakes his head at himself, wondering whom he’s trying to fool when he thinks of himself as the dominant partner in their relationship.

*****

The next morning, Jack and Rose are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. The Doctor is late, which is unusual – they normally make a point of all having breakfast together. Jack sighs inwardly, but keeps up a cheerful conversation with Rose. The Doctor promised, so he’ll be here. He may be procrastinating, but he never breaks his word if he can help it. That’s why he dislikes promises so much.

They are on their second pot of tea when the Doctor comes into the kitchen. He sits at the table, next to Rose and across from Jack, and pours himself a cup of tea. He’s not looking at either of them.

Rose frowns. “Doctor? What’s wrong?” There’s concern in her voice.

The Doctor looks up, startled. “Wrong? Nothing! What’d be wrong?”

Rose looks at him critically. “I don’t know, do I? But I can tell something’s up, and if you don’t want to tell me, that must mean it’s bad, yeah?”

That finally shocks the Doctor into action. He looks over at Jack, who’s been following the exchange quietly – he offered last night that he could be the one to tell Rose, but the Doctor was very insistent that he had to do it himself. Jack sends his lover an encouraging smile, and the Doctor takes a deep breath and looks back at Rose.

“Rose, there’s something you should know… It’s important. Nothing bad. I think. I mean…”

Rose is looking more and more concerned. Jack has to bite his tongue to not put them both out of their misery and simply give Rose the news. He promised to let the Doctor do this on his own terms. However clumsy they may be.

“It’s about. Well. Jack. And me. Jack and me. We are… that is to say, we have…”

Suddenly, Rose’s face breaks into a relieved grin. “Oh – is this where you finally tell me that the two of you have been shagging like bunnies for two weeks?”

“Wh- what?” the Doctor sputters. Jack feels truly bad seeing the complete shock on his lover’s face. He’d love to help him, really he would, but he’s too busy holding on to the table’s edge to keep himself from falling off his chair laughing. Rose is grinning, her tongue curled around her teeth, and sends him a wink.

“How- what- how do you- Jack, I told you not to say anything!”

Jack raises his hands in defense, trying to get enough breath to deny the accusation. Before he can, Rose cuts in.

“He didn’t say a word, Doctor. Didn’t have to, did he?”

The Doctor’s still gaping at her, confused.

Rose giggles. “The looks you send him. The little touches. All the times you two suddenly have to do some ‘boring repairs’ in some far-off corner of the TARDIS, and come back both grinning like the cat who got the cream. Not to mention-” she reaches over and pulls up the sleeve of Jack’s t-shirt with an impish grin, “-the bite marks. Those were a big clue.”

Jack is still chuckling. It’s true, sometimes the Doctor marks him. Not as often, and not as hard, as he’d like, but it happens. The first time it did, the Time Lord was deeply ashamed, apologizing to Jack over and over. It took Jack quite a while to convince his lover that he not only didn’t mind, but in fact felt pleased and proud looking at the physical proof of their intimacy.

The Doctor’s face is dark red, and he’s not looking at either of the mirthful humans. Finally, Rose takes pity on him. She reaches over and takes his hand.

“Hey, it’s all right.” The Doctor looks up at her, embarrassed, and she smiles at him encouragingly. “’s nothing bad, is it?”

“No! ‘course not!” Now the Doctor is looking at Jack guiltily. “’course it’s not bad.”

Jack sends his lover a warm grin. He understands. It’s difficult for the Doctor to talk about private things, but Jack knows that doesn’t mean he’s ashamed of him. He reaches across the table and takes the hand Rose isn’t holding. “I’d say it’s a good thing, wouldn’t you?”

The Doctor relaxes visibly, and his manic grin splits his face. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” He looks over at Rose. “You really don’t mind?”

Rose grins. “Why’d I mind? She slightly lifts their joined hands, and nods at the one Jack’s still holding. “Must be a reason you have two of those, right?”

The Doctor smiles warmly and nods. His eyes are full of affection.

“See? ‘S not like you’re going to throw me out of the TARDIS now so you two can have your privacy, is it?” She grins.

The Doctor looks at her sharply, guiltily.

Rose’s smile fades. “Is it?”

“Well-” the Doctor begins, uncertain.

“No,” Jack cuts in before the Doctor can make a bigger mess of this. “Of course not. We love you Rose, and we want you here.”

“But…” she looks at the Time Lord’s guilty face.

“There’s just a favor we’d like to ask you. And the Doctor is a bit embarrassed about it. But it has nothing to do with not wanting you around anymore.” He smiles reassuringly, and Rose relaxes. Jack loves that she trusts him this much, even in light of the Doctor’s guilty face. The first time they met, he tried to con her, and now, less than a month later, his word is good enough for Rose to relax and not worry even when she knows that something is up.

“Well out with it then, what is it?”

Jack looks at the Doctor. “Would you like to explain, or should I?”

“You,” the Doctor says, squeezing both their hands in silent apology. He’s really not good at this kind of stuff.

Jack smiles. “There’s this planet, Rotico Prime. It’s the biggest pleasure resort in history.”

Rose is confused. “Yeah, so?”

“We’d like to go there for a few days.”

“Sounds good. Why don’t we?”

Ah. Apparently “pleasure resort” doesn’t mean quite the same thing in Rose’s time as in his.

The Doctor speaks up. “Well, when Jack says 'pleasure resort,’ he means… um…well…” His voice trails off.

“I mean ‘sex planet.’”

“Oh!” Now Rose is blushing. “Didn’t know they had… those.”

“It’s amazing,” Jack explains. “They have all kinds of different environments – beaches, grottos, forests, crystal caves – anything you could possibly imagine. Not to mention the kinds of equipment you can rent, anything from stimulators and sensation-enhancing force fields to hot springs

Rose interrupts hastily “Yeah, I get the picture. A much too… graphic picture. But not a good place to go to if you’re single, eh?”

“Well… there are plenty of people who go there solo, actually, but they hook up with others as soon as they get there. There’s a match-up lounge and everything. But I don’t think you’d be interested...?”

“Hell no! I’m not going to hook up with some random bloke just to try out the universe’s biggest sex playground!” She shakes her head decisively.

“Yeah, we figured. That’s why Jack and I would like to ask you… I mean… the TARDIS's big, and there’s the library, the pool, the film collection, and-”

Rose raises an eyebrow. “What, you want me to just hang around here while the two of you shag it up on Romantico Plus?”

“Rotico Prime. And… err… yes?” The Doctor glances at her awkwardly. Jack tries a winning smile.

“Well, no.”

Jack’s face falls, but the Doctor immediately nods. “All right then. ‘course not. Silly of us to ask, really-”

“But.”

The Doctor stops. “Yeah?”

“Well, I could just spend some time at my Mum’s, right? Do some shopping, hang out with Mickey, call up Shireen… could be fun.”

The Doctor grins triumphantly at Jack, who smiles back. “’course! Can drop you off there whenever you want! Pick you up a day later, or give you a weekend, or a week – whatever you like!”

Rose raises a hand to silence him. “There’s another but.”

“Oh?” Now the Doctor’s looking worried again.

She grins impishly. “I’ll do it – but you have to do something for me first.”

“Anything you want, gorgeous,” Jack smiles confidently.

“Umm… what did you have in mind?” The Doctor’s more careful.

Rose’s grin widens. “I want all three of us to have tea with my Mum before you leave.”

That’s it? Jack smiles and nods. He wanted to meet Rose’s mother anyway. Then he notices the Doctor’s aghast face.

“Umm… tea? Couldn’t we just… go up to the flat and say ‘Hello’?” he asks tentatively.

“Nope. No deal. If I can stay out of your way for a week so you two can shag to your hearts’ content in exotic environs, least you can do is spend a few hours with my Mum.” She cocks her head at him. “Right, Jack?”

Jack grins. “Well, it sure seems like a very fair suggestion to me.” He looks at his lover’s worried face. “Aw, come on. It’s really not asking much. And if you say no, we can’t go to Rotico Prime… and wouldn’t that be a _shame_?” Below the table, he toes off his shoe and slowly drags his foot up the Doctor’s leg.

The Doctor shifts uncomfortably, then he caves. “Oh, all right. But just tea! No staying for dinner, you hear?”

Rose nods. “Sure. Tea’s great. Let me call my Mum and find out what date would be good for her.” She digs out her mobile and leaves the kitchen.

Jack grins, and pushes his foot further up until his sock is resting against the Time Lord’s zipper. “Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

The Doctor snorts. “Wait till you meet the woman.” But a grin’s playing on his lips. “I want you to know I’m doing this _only _to get shot of your incessant wheedling, you hear?”

Jack nods and chuckles, doing something clever with his toes that makes the Doctor shiver with pleasure. “You won’t be sorry you did.”

*****

The next day, they’re standing outside the flat in the Powell Estate. The Doctor is carrying Rose’s bag, and Jack is holding a bouquet of flowers he insisted they pick up before coming here – the Doctor argued, but not very hard. Rose is fumbling with the lock – “Bit stuck, Mum needs to get Mickey to oil it for her” – and lets them in.

“Hey, Mum! It’s us!”

A blonde woman comes into view – she’s dressed in clothes that are not overly flattering to her, but may be the fashion of the time for all Jack knows, and she has a broad smile on her face that makes him like her immediately. “Rose, sweetie!” She hugs Rose tightly. “I’m so glad you came! I missed you”

Rose hugs her back. “Missed you too, Mum.”

Rose’s mum turns to the Doctor. The two exchange a wary glance, then they shake hands awkwardly. “Thank you for bringing her.” Rose’s mum doesn’t know the reason for her daughter’s visit – as far as she knows, Rose just wanted to spend some time with her.

The Doctor nods stiffly. “’course.”

Now the woman turns to Jack, looking at him properly for the first time. For a second, Jack sees the twinkle of surprised admiration he so often gets from life forms of all shapes and genders. He smiles and winks at her.

She sends Rose a questioning glance. “And you are…?

Rose is grinning broadly, her tongue curled around her teeth. Like she’s up to something. Suppressing a chuckle, she says. “Mum, this is Jack – the Doctor’s boyfriend.”

Jack smiles. “Pleased to meet you, Ma’am.” He extends the flowers towards her – and becomes aware that she’s staring back and forth between him and the Doctor, dumbstruck, and his lover is gaping at Rose with an expression of shocked disbelief. Rose is grinning at the Time Lord, a twinkle in her eyes.

Oh, right. Early 21st century. Full of strange prejudices – though not nearly as bad as the 20th. But Rose always seemed open-minded – and surely, she wouldn’t have brought them here if her mother was…

With a visible effort, Rose’s mum snaps out of her shock. She looks at the flowers he’s still holding out to her. “Oh, are these for me? How lovely!” She takes them and smiles at him warmly. “Nice to meet you, Jack.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Tyler.”

She gives a dismissive wave. “Ah, don’t call me Mrs. Tyler. Makes me feel old, that. It’s Jackie.” She ushers them into the living room. “Go on, sit down. I’ve made tea – but Jack, I can brew you some coffee if you’d rather?”

“Thank you, Jackie, tea’s fine.” He gives her what Rose calls his “film star smile,” and she blushes. She turns away for a moment, putting the flowers in a vase on the sideboard, then sits on the sofa next to Rose. Jack and the Doctor take the armchairs.

The Time Lord is staring at the couch table – covered with biscuits and finger sandwiches – morosely. Jack can’t suppress a chuckle at his lover’s embarrassment. Good thing he doesn’t have poor self esteem, or he might be taking this personally.

“So,” Jackie begins, pouring, “What’ve you lot been up to, then? Weird places? Scary aliens?”

Rose smiles and launches into a recital of their latest adventures, smoothly editing out the more dangerous bits. Jack occasionally chimes in to remind Rose of details or help her with tricky alien names. The Doctor eats several slices of toast with jam, then he slowly begins to warm up, adding explanations to Rose’s stories – and the occasional sarcastic comment, of course.

Once she’s told her mum all she’s going to, Rose starts asking Jackie questions about life at the Powell Estate, and Jackie tells her in great detail about her troubles with the super, their neighbors’ love lives, and the new girl at the shop who’s ‘just a complete cow.’ Jack listens and occasionally asks questions, truly interested – this may seem mundane to Rose, but to him, this close look at early 21st century life is fascinating. 

The Doctor is making a point of looking bored, of course, and frequently glances to the clock on the VCR, even though they all know he doesn’t need a clock to know what time it is. At least he’s not thrumming his fingers impatiently.

After a while, Jackie looks from the Doctor to Jack and asks “Is it really true then? You two together?”

To his credit, the Doctor nods without hesitation, though he’s still looking faintly embarrassed.

Jackie turns to Jack. “Don’t see what you see in this old grump.”

“Oi.”

Jack laughs. “He’s really not that bad. Most of the time.”

“Oi!”

“Well, if you say so.” Jackie still looks doubtful, so Jack decides a little demonstration is in order.

He gets up, then slowly lowers himself down onto the Time Lord’s armrest. His lover looks up at him questioningly, and Jack uses the moment to pounce. He leans forward and kisses the Doctor.

It’s probably sheer shock more than anything else that makes the Doctor open his lips – in fact, he was almost certainly planning to voice a protest – but Jack knows his lover well by now, and he plunges in. If he manages to stroke the special spot behind the Time Lord’s teeth just so-

Success! His tongue caresses the secret little spot that always sends the Doctor over the edge, and the Time Lord’s eyes go dark. He’s starting to return the kiss, insistently, hungrily.

Jack is very good at this. Good enough to make his lover forget where they are for a little while. In fact, he can barely hold on to that information himself. He’s dimly aware of Rose squeaking something about “more biscuits” and ushering her mother into the kitchen. He grins, but doesn’t let up.

When they break apart, the Doctor is panting for air – a nervous reaction, of course, not a necessity. Jack’s learned a thing or two about Time Lord anatomy in the past weeks, including the uses of a respiratory bypass.

The Doctor stares at him, wide-eyed, then blinks. Repeatedly. “Jack- what the hell-“

Jack gets up off the armrest, grinning triumphantly.

The Doctor gathers his wits. He glowers up at Jack. “You’ll pay for this, my lad, don’t think you won’t.”

Jack’s grin is entirely unrepentant. “Say, did I mention that Rotico Prime has the biggest collection of spanking implements in eight quadrants?” he asks with a teasing chuckle.

With a resounding slap, the Doctor’s hand lands on his ass. From his angle, the Time Lord manages to cover both of Jack’s sit spots with one large palm. It stings like hell, but that only makes Jack laugh harder.

Just at this moment, he realizes that Rose and her Mum are standing in the doorway, biscuits in hand. He hears the Doctor’s startled intake of breath as he sees them, too. Rose is looking at her mum, squirming embarrassedly, and the Doctor is staring at Jackie and slowly turning pink. But Jackie just grins widely and sends Jack a knowing wink.

Jack winks back, still laughing. He really doesn’t know what the Doctor’s problem is. He thinks Jackie Tyler is great.

*****

A week later, Rose is standing outside the Powell Estate, waiting. She’s already said good-bye to her mum because Jackie had to go to work early, and the TARDIS is supposed to turn up any minute now. Of course, given the Doctor’s driving, one never knows, but he swore he’d be extra-careful this time.

The familiar sound of metal grating on metal fills the air, and flashes of blue appear. Rose grins. Right on time. The TARDIS materializes fully, but the door remains closed, no one coming out. Strange. She unlocks the door with her own key, enters – and suddenly finds herself floating up towards the ceiling, her duffel bag closely behind.

“Hey, what- what the heck is going on here?”

The Doctor’s holding on to the console with one hand, desperately zapping it with the sonic screwdriver he’s holding in the other. He glowers at Jack, who’s floating a little off to the left. “Ask Captain Genius over there!”

Jack raises his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Made a little mistake with the transdimensional calculations. I’m only human, all right?”

The Doctor grumbles something that sounds very much like “That’s what we get for letting stupid apes near your insides, right, girl?” A final zap, and suddenly gravity reasserts itself. Jack, the Doctor, Rose, and her bag all crash to the floor. There’s a lot of yelping and cursing for a minute as they all sort out their legs and get up, rubbing various body parts.

“What’s all this about then? And did you blokes have a good time?”

The Doctor grins widely and hugs her. “The best! And I’m afraid _that’s_ what all this is about.” He sends another glare at Jack.

Jack opens his arms to Rose. His voice is full of wounded innocence. “Hey, you thought it was a good idea, too!”

“I thought doing it _right _was a good idea, not messing up the containment-”

“Hey! Silly ape here, still no clue what’s going on! What are you two doing?”

Jack grins. “The Doctor and I are building a zero-gravity room in the TARDIS! But I miscalculated and let the effects spill over, sorry ‘bout that.”

“A zero gravity room? What do you want that for?” Rose asks, puzzled. Jack opens his mouth to explain, but just then Rose looks over at the Doctor, who’s turning red again. “Oh!” She quickly holds up a hand to silence Jack, shaking her head urgently. “Never tell me, you hear? Not one word!” Her cheeks are turning a color that matches the Doctor’s beautifully.

Jack doesn’t say anything. He’s laughing too hard.

~ The End

  


 


End file.
